memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Robert April
Robert April was perhaps most famous for his stint as the first captain of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]. April was born in 2195, and would later marry his beloved Sarah. During the 2240s, April would oversee the construction of components for a ''Constitution'' class at the San Francisco Naval Yards. The vessel would later become the USS Enterprise. April later commanded the Enterprise from 2245 to 2250; his wife Sarah would serve as his chief medical officer. Following the end of his five-year mission, Commodore April became a respected Federation ambassador-at-large for the next twenty years, until 2270 when he was forced to retire from Starfleet. Exceptional circumstances made Starfleet consider his appeal to have his mandatory retirement rescinded. ( ) Background information *The name Robert April originates from the first ''Star Trek'' pitch, as the name of the lead character ("Robert M. April"). On StarTrek.com, and in the Star Trek Chronology his name is listed as "Robert T. April" *Prior to that the name Robert April was used by Gene Roddenberry for a prison chaplain in two episodes of Have Gun — Will Travel. The name for the featured Enterprise captain was later changed into Christopher Pike for "The Cage", before finally ending on the James Tiberius Kirk we're most familiar with. *Unused material for Jonathan Archer's bio for in " " stated that Archer passed away one day following the christening of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) in 2245. If canonical, it may indicate that April and Archer knew each other. *The Star Trek Encyclopedia uses a photo of Gene Roddenberry in an early pilots-era uniform to illustrate its entry on April. Apocrypha * In the books Final Frontier and Best Destiny, both written by Diane Carey, it was stated that Captain April was born in Coventry, UK. In addition, it was stated that James Kirk's father, George Kirk, was the Tactical officer of the Enterprise during April's captaincy. * In the book Crisis on Vulcan, written by Brad and Barbara Strickland, Christopher Pike is April's First Officer. * April makes several appearances and is often referenced in the Star Trek: Early Voyages comic series. The first issue "Flesh of My Flesh" establishes April commanded a USS Tiberius for three five-year-missions prior to commanding the Enterprise, J.M. Colt and Jose Tyler served under April on the Tiberius. In the same comic April is seen walking Christopher Pike to the Enterprise in spacedock, and in another scene set two years later it is established that it was under April's recommendation that Chris Pike recruited Spock to the Enterprise crew. The forth issue "Nor Iron Bars a Cage" states that April, then a Commodore at Starfleet Command personally reassigned J.M. Colt to the Enterprise to take up her position as yeoman. In the final story in the Early Voyages series, in the comics Nemesis and Thanatos, April, then an Admiral, returns to the Enterprise to temporarily take command whilst Captain Pike conducts an undercover mission. This story was never concluded as the series was canceled. April's questionable conduct in the story might explain why he was once again a Commodore in his later appearance in "The Counter-Clock Incident". External links * Captain Robert T. April at StarTrek.com * April, Robert April, Robert April, Robert April, Robert de:Robert April fr:Robert April nl:Robert April